


Wasp X Bot Reader – Together Again

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bot!Reader, Cybertronian Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The last time you saw Wasp, he was being arrested for Shockwave's crimes. Now, you've found him again, and this time you know he's innocent.





	Wasp X Bot Reader – Together Again

Wasp observed happily as you ran up to the Autobot Academy for the first day of training. In all your elation, he thought you were the one thing as perfect as him. Ever since the war with the Decepticons began, the two of you had planned to make it into the elite guard together and now you were taking the first steps towards that goal. Naturally, Wasp had planned even further ahead of that goal; when you both graduated into the guard, he was going to make you his Conjunx Endura.

While thinking of the future, Wasp lost sight of you. When he spotted you again he gritted his dentae together irritably; you were talking to that little yellow pest he’d bumped into before. He wasn’t jealous, he couldn’t be. Jealousy was beneath him, he was simply concerned because, like him, you were much too important to converse with such a lowly bot.

“(Y/N), step away from that; you don’t know where it’s been,” Wasp wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Very funny,” You laughed, waving the insult away. “Have you two met yet? Sweetspark, this is-”

“Filth is what it is. Come now, meet Ironhide, a real bot.”

“HEY!” Bumblebee yelled. “I’M NOT FILTH YOU-”

“Easy, little buddy,” A large green mech hugged him, “let the anger go.”

“I’M NOT YOUR BUDDY!”

After the unusual introduction, the day was filled with tests of strength, speed, intelligence, and more than a few punishments thanks to the yellow bot who’d been dubbed Bumblebee. It was a relief when the group was allowed to go to the shared barracks for a much-needed recharge.

“What a day,” You rubbed your aching pedes, claiming two berths next to each-other for you and Wasp.

“You’re telling me, it was great,” Bulkhead enthused, missing the tone of your vocaliser completely.

You couldn’t help grinning, “It would’ve been easier if there weren’t so many accidents. You and Bee really scrambled Sarge’s circuits.”

“Yeah, uh my bad.”

Bumblebee sniffed indignantly, “Why are you talking to us? Apparently, we’re just  **filth**  to you.”

“Filth? Oh yeah, don’t mind what Wasp was saying, he’s just joking with you,” You smiled amiably. “He’s always been like that, I’m sure once you get to know him-”

“GET TO KNOW HIM?! ARE YOU KIDDING?”

“What’s wrong? He’s really nice, I swear.”

“Ugh, what do you even see in a guy like that?”

Wasp entered the room from the wash racks, “Charm, wit, strength; all things you lack.”

“Come on babe, go easy on them, they don’t know you’re joking… you are joking right?” You asked hopefully.

“Joking? Yes, yes, of course.” He pulled you into a hug, glaring at Bumblebee and Bulkhead behind your back. “ _Stay away,_ ” he mouthed.

“See, look at all of you getting along so well. This is gonna be so great. I’ll see you in a bit, I want to get some time in those wash racks myself. Later, guys.”

Wasp waited till you were gone before openly seething at the two bots in front of him, “You two better recharge with one optic open; things are going to be rough from here on in.”

* * *

You aimed a shot over Wasp’s head, shutting down the turret there while Wasp made a leap for the flag ahead of him. The game was a pairs test to see which team could capture the flag in the quickest time; points were awarded for team-work and strategy. Sentinel blew the ending whistle; the two of you had won.

You cheered excitedly, running to Wasp who was wielding the flag proudly and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Babe, please,” Wasp held out his servo.

“Sorry,” You laughed, “I’ll stop now.”

“Stop? No, I was asking for more.”

“You sure you want another kiss? Aren’t you afraid of looking weaker in front of the other bots?” You teased.

“C’mon, how about making ‘em jealous instead?”

“Later,” You whispered upon the arrival of Sentinel.

The two of you saluted to the senior officer.

“At ease,” Sentinel instructed. “Not only were the two of you the fastest pair on the course, but also the best team. You showed strategy, talent, and speed. You’ve worked hard, take the rest of the day off as a reward; you’ve earned it.”

The two of you walked away, hand in hand, eager for a night together.

“Hey (Y/N), I have an idea,” Wasp grinned.

“Pray tell.”

“How about a night under the stars where we can really appreciate each-others company; I’ve been saving some good energon for such an occasion.”

“You had me at stars.”

“Great, meet me at the observatory, I’ll bring the energon.”

You pecked his lips, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

That was the last time you saw Wasp. While you waited for him in the observatory, he was arrested for being a spy for the Deceptacons. When it happened, you could hardly believe it. You’d known Wasp for Vorns, he couldn’t be a spy. However, with no evidence of his innocence, you had no choice but to believe in the conviction, deciding that Wasp had probably been using you to gather intel. Spark-broken, you fell from the top of the class to the bottom and were soon sent onto the same space-bridge as Bumblebee and Bulkhead. That space bridge was where all the failures were sent. You soon met Prowl, a ninja-bot, Ratchet, an old medical officer, and Optimus Prime; how a prime had fallen so far was beyond you, especially one as serious as him.

Working on the barren station, you had all the time in the universe to forget Wasp and the pain he’d caused you, until one day on the strange planet Earth, when you found something that changed everything.

“YOU DID WHAT?” You screamed at Bumblebee who was hiding behind Optimus for protection.

Bumblebee quivered while Optimus tried desperately to calm the situation.

“(Y/N), Longarm tricked me. I swear it was an accident,” Bumblebee said.

“YOU’RE AN ACCIDENT!”

Optimus held his arms out, “(Y/N) please, Bumblebee didn’t-”

“STAY OUTTA THIS PRIME, I’M GONNA KILL HIM.”

Bumblebee ran, calling behind him, “And finish Wasp’s job for him?”

“YOU GLITCH-HEAD!” You huffed and glared angrily, trying to calm down as you did so. “Fine, I’m going out on patrol; if Wasp’s here, I’m going to find him.”

“(Y/N) wait,” Optimus said but you were already out the door in your alt-mode; an old car Sari called a DeLorean.

* * *

Wasp was shocked to be sure. In his revenge addled brain, he’d never imagined you’d ever be near the glitch Bumblebee. He didn’t have time to comprehend the situation as he fled. Bumblebee had taken everything from him, his freedom, his career, and you too; you’d defended Bumblebee, were the two of you an item now? Wasp couldn’t concentrate on that, flee now, dwell later.

Meanwhile, you were in hot pursuit of Wasp. You’d barely got back when you found out what had happened between him and Bumblebee. Swapping paint-jobs was surely the plan of a desperate bot; desperation could be reasoned with.

Eventually, the others stopped the chase, presuming Wasp had been lost once more. You, on the other hand, had tracked him to a cave off the coast where he’d stopped.

“(Y/N),” Optimus radioed you, “Are you coming back to the base?”

“Soon Prime… I just… I need some time,” You lied.

Optimus sighed, “Alright, be careful out there.”

You shut off your communicator, transforming into your bot-mode to enter the cave.

“Wasp,” You called, “It’s me (Y/N). I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to talk.”

“Wasp no talk. Wasp know this is trap,” his voice echoed around the cave.

“It’s not a trap Wasp, Bumblebee told me everything. The two of you were set up, I know you’re innocent.”

There was no reply and you feared you’d lost him once more.

“Sweetspark, please, talk to me.”

“You no love Wasp anymore.”

“Maybe, maybe not. How can you love someone who won’t even talk to you? Come out, show me there’s still the bot I love in there somewhere.”

Once again, there was no answer; Wasp was too busy contemplating your words.

You got on your knees, placing your hands behind your head, “Make me your prisoner, incapacitate me, do whatever you want but please, talk to me.”

“You crazy as always,” Wasp laughed, coming out from behind a Stalagmite and approaching slowly.

“Thank you.”

“Wasp want to know, what you doing with Bumblebot?”

“We work together, as friends.”

“Tell more.”

You recalled your tales since Wasp had been arrested, including those of Earth. Wasp listened enraptured, catching up on everything he’d missed; everything you could have had together. During his imprisonment, he’d thought of little other than vengeance because thinking of you hurt too much. However, with you in front of him, he longed to piece his broken mind back together; so much had fractured since losing you.

As the night dragged on, you knew you’d have to head back soon. It would only be a matter of time before your team wondered where you’d gotten to and started searching for you. You couldn’t let them find Wasp in such a delicate state; you wouldn’t.

You held out a servo apprehensively, Wasp recoiled making you pull back with a sigh. “Wasp, sweetspark, my team will come looking for me soon… that means Bumblebee too. I don’t want them to find you yet until… until you’re better. I love you. Goodbye.”

At your attempt to get up, Wasp grabbed your arm, pulling you back, “(Y/N) no leave. (Y/N) stay with Wasp. Wasp love (Y/N) too.”

Your optics filled with unshed lubricant, “It’s… It’s for your own good. I’ll come back, I promise but you have to let me go now, okay?”

“Wasp and (Y/N) together again?”

“Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

“Then yeah, Wasp and (Y/N) together again.”


End file.
